


Stories That Never Were

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, OT3, ladies in charge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Snippets and ficlets originally posted to my LJ when my insomnia was at its height.  Circa 2006 and beyond.  Some may be finished. Most will not.





	1. My Soul to Keep - Teyla/John/Rodney

Sometimes, she lies awake at night and listens for the sounds that would tell her she was on solid ground. A breeze through the trees, the crackle of the night fire. The pull of the mainland feels like an ache in Teyla's bones.

Atlantis has night sounds of its own but it is nothing but wind and ghosts.

It is only when a hand curves over Teyla's hip from behind and a body tucks against her back pushing her into a broad chest that something inside her begins to ease. When another arm eases around her waist to pull her closer, Teyla sighs and lets go. And as sleep finally comes, she gives thanks for John and Rodney and the safe harbor of their arms.


	2. Outward Bound - Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c/Sam

Cam sat back and put his feet up on the porch railing and took a long pull from his beer. He'd laid out his plans to the others then had left the mountain for home. Called his dad and asked his opinion. Then he went outside, cracked open an MGD and sat down to watch the sunset.

The second beer was barely touched when a car pulled up in front of his house. Butterflies immediately decided to take up residence in his stomach as he watched Sam and Teal'c get out of the car. Cam stood and met them at the stairs.

"I take it this isn't a social call," he drawled.

Sam smirked and Teal'c looked speculative. Interesting.

"We got to talking," Sam said, her hands jammed into her pockets. "Thinking about what you said today."

Cam casually leaned against the porch railing, longneck bottle dangling from his finger. "And?"

"We would like to go with you, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c's eyes didn't leave Cam's.

The butterflies retreated and Cam felt something loosen in his chest. "C'mon up and have a beer. We've got a lot to talk about."


	3. Anything is Possible - Teyla Emmagan / Rod McKay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight reference to s3, ep8: "McKay and Mrs. Miller"

"Teyla."

Teyla turned to see Rodney - actually Rod - running down the hallway toward her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Dr. McKay."

He stopped in front of her, slightly winded but considerably less than her own universe's version. "Sorry, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you with everything that's been going on."

Teyla smiled. "You've been quite busy," she said.

"Yes, well, I have some time free. Would you like to get something to eat?"

For a moment, she was taken aback; her Rodney rarely, if ever, asked her to lunch. But then she reminded herself again that this was a completely different person, a guest in the city, for all that he was a parallel version of her teammate.

Before she could answer him, Rod crooked inquiring eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?"

Teyla shook her head. "It is nothing. I would be happy to eat with you."

"Excellent."

As they made their way to the mess hall, she felt his hand touch the small of her back and linger for a moment before dropping away. Teyla stopped and Rod faced her.

"You touched me," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound particularly repentant.

A long silence stretched between them. Rod took a step in and she was suddenly aware of him in a way she'd never been of his counterpart. He reached out with a tentative hand and lightly brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek. It was so unexpected, so not *Rodney.* neither was the touch of his hands on her shoulders and his forehead against hers.

"If he hasn't asked you yet," Rod whispered, "then he's an idiot."


	4. More Fire than Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They had nothing to say to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the oddball_sga drabble challenge

They had nothing to say to each other

To her, he was someone who was not exactly the enemy but definitely one to be watched. Noted. Removed as an impediment if it became necessary. He knew by the looks she would sometimes give him that she would dispatch him as dispassionately as she would an animal in a snare.

But that didn't stop Caldwell from thinking about her limbs tangled with his own, his strength matching hers. It didn't stop him from wishing that Teyla Emmagan would favor him with a smile.

Even though he knew it would never happen.


End file.
